


One word at a time

by Phillasol_W



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Catarina Loss (mentioned), Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), Bisexual Maia Roberts, Disabled Clary Fray, Disabled Dorothea Rollins (mentioned), Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, Magnus Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, Pansexual Simon Lewis (mentioned), Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Past Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts - Freeform, Questioning, Trans Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Trans Bat Velasquez (mentioned), Trans Helen Blackthorn (mentioned), Trans Maia Roberts, more than happy ending, trans & disabled author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Clary's letter gets lost...And she starts exchanging letters with a stranger (or almost) called Maia.Or how Maia and Clary fall in love letter after letter.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about Maia and Clary because I love them. There isn't a big plot it's mostly softness :,)

To: Jace Herondale  
12A Chessboard’s Rd  
Montréal QC H3J 1B4  
Canada  
  
August 14th 2018, Alicante  
  
        Dear Jace,  
  
        I’ve been here for more than a week now and I finally have time to write to you. I hope you will like the idea of exchanging letters because it delights me. =D (please tell me it’s not weird to draw emojis)  
  
        Until now, everything has been perfect. By the time you have that letter I’ll probably have told you everything by skype but listen, this happened: I found Simon! Yeah, the Simon I’ve already talked to you about, my childhood best friend, with who I had lost contact for years. Can you imagine? We were both so happy, I can’t even tell you with words.  
        We live in the same building, that’s how we met. I was about to go outside and I guess he was about to do the same thing because we bumped into each other and at first, I thought he was a random Spanish boy but no it was him! I couldn’t believe my eyes. We both yelled a lot from joy, I hope we didn’t annoy anyone haha (“please tell me it’s not weird” episode 2, this time it’s about writing “haha” in a letter)  
        It feels like we were never separated, we’re still really friends and it feels so good. Instead of doing what we were planning to do when we went out of our apartments, we sat on a bench outside (by the way, it’s so sunny and hot, I’m gonna melt for real) and talked for four hours.  
        He is also an exchange student but usually he lives in Toronto (when we’ll both be back in America, it won’t be too hard to hang out together, it’s only one hour with the plane! At first, I was so scared that he was living in Los Angeles or in Europe). He’s been here since July so he already has some friends here, I will meet them tomorrow. I’m really excited! I’ll tell you about it.  
  
        Apart from this, I’ve been doing really well. I bought a tramway card, found a good place to go grocery shopping, I learned the way to go to the school… My Spanish is rusty but I don't worry, it will come back! I’m so excited that it motivates me a lot haha.  
  
        How are Alec and Izzy? I miss them a lot already, I hope they’re treating you well. Give them my address if they want! (I doubt Alec wants it but I think Izzy will find letters funny.) I hope Alec found himself a cute boyfriend during that week when I’ve been away. ;) (More seriously, I’ve started to do researches about LGBTI rights here as he asked, and it seems okay? Simon told me there are several associations, he goes to one and everything’s fine. And I know we don’t study the same thing but, in my school, I received an email asking me if I have a preferred name! It’s really nice. I hope they would do the same thing for him (but as it’s already done in his current uni, I think it’s okay))  
        Also tell your siblings to give Luke a hug from me (I’m not asking you because, well… I know you’re angry with each other. It makes me sad by the way). And tell “hi” from me to your mother.  
  
        I love you so much, I can’t wait to hug you again.  
        Clary <3


	2. Letter Two

To: Clary Fairchild  
Calle Pequeño León  
03014 Alicante  
Alicante  
Spain  
  
August 22th 2018, Toronto  
  
        Hi Clary,  
  
        I’m sorry but I think your letter has been lost. Because, well, it arrived at mine’s but I’m not called Jace and I’m not a boy either. I think the error came from the fact that I also live at a “12A Chessboard’s Road”.  
        My name is Maia. I felt that I needed to answer you, as I now basically know a lot of stuff about you. (Thanks to Merlin you put your postal address on the envelope.) I hope it’s not weird, but you seem really nice and I would like to be friend with you? (Plus, you would have worried if you never received an answer, as it seems that it was a surprise for your boyfriend (?).)  
  
        Before everything else: I’m trans. There I said it. But I trust you because of what you said at the end of your letter. I guess that friend of yours, Alec, is trans too?  
        Also, I’m 21. I don’t know about you but I think you’re young too, as you are a student. (I hope you don’t believe I’m a weird man who is about 50) (well, this sentence sounds strange, we should find a way to prove each other identities)  
  
        Firstly, I’m glad to hear everything’s fine. I already moved only from a city to another (in the same country) and it was hard, so I’m proud of you for dealing with everything like this.  
  
        I’m also happy you found that friend of yours. It’s actually funny because my boyfriend Simon is an exchange student in Alicante, could it be the same? It would be so fun! I wrote this right after receiving your letter so I haven’t asked him yet. I remember that once he told me about a friend he had when he was younger and then he had to move and they lost contact, but I don’t remember any name. And he’s also going to an association for LGBTI (I liked that you included the ‘i’, you’re an intellectual!) people because he’s pan. If it’s not the same, it would be a funny coincidence!  
  
        I was wondering what you’re studying? I’m doing marine biology studies, I’m so interested by it.  
        Also, what are your hobbies? And are you queer too? (I know it sounds random, but if you agree to be friends, I think it’s a good way to start?)  
  
        If you still want to hear from me, here’s my full address:  
        Maia Roberts  
        12A Chessboard’s Rd  
        Toronto ON M5H 2N2  
        Canada  
  
        I hope they won’t lose my letter haha! (to answer about this point: no, it’s not weird to write it, and your drawings of emojis were cute)  
  
        Best regards,  
        Maia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Clary's address means "street of the little lion". Also, I invented that street, as well as Maia's and Jace's streets. But I tried to respect the rules of the postal services to send letters in Alicante/Montréal/Toronto, the postcodes are real!! But I chose them randomly to be honest haha
> 
> (i just looked at the places on google maps, maia's supposed neighbourhood looks way too fancy for a student, i don't think she's living in there hahaha)


	3. Letter Three

To: Maia Roberts  
12A Chessboard’s Rd  
Toronto ON M5H 2N2  
Canada  
  
September 8th 2018, Alicante  
  
        Hi Maia,  
  
        Thanks for answering me. This letter to Jace was indeed a surprise. The postal service is really a disaster haha ( ;) ). At least they sent it in the right country…?  
  
        From what I’ve read in your letter, you seem very nice too. And no need to confirm your identity, I’m telling you why: I think we indeed know the same Simon. By the time you get this letter, you’ll probably already know but I asked him if he knows a Maia (I love your name by the way!) and he was like “of course since my girlfriend is called Maia”, I told him about your letter and he checked your address and… yes, he’s “the” Simon. It’s funny! My letter could’ve ended up anywhere but it was at one of my best friends’ girlfriend. (Tell me if he does something bad, I’ll beat his ass, women’s solidarity first =P)  
  
        So, I’m Clary, glad to meet you! I’m 19. And I would like to be friend with you too. =)  
        I’m genuinely touched that you told me you are trans just because of my words about Alec (and yes, he’s trans too by the way). It could’ve gone wrong for you as you gave me your address. So, I’m going to tell you something important about me too: I’m disabled. Disabled as in I have a lot of pain (I have other symptoms but this one is the worst), I often use mobility aids (from KT-Tape to a wheelchair) and nobody knows where it comes from (love that for me (irony) and now that I live abroad, it will be worse because I’m absolutely not fluent and don’t have a doctor yet).  
  
        By the way, about living abroad, thanks a lot for your nice words! It means a lot and gave me courage (I need it to be honest).  
  
        To answer your questions: I study art. I love art, I live art, I breathe art… My studies are about drawing, graphic design… But I also love music for example. (I hope Simon will take me to the best concert places!) What kind of music do you listen to? Do you actually like music? And painting?  
        As another hobby, I like to watch series. I particularly enjoy “Idris” and “Hunting wolves”, do you know them? And I also like to read, mostly books about artists actually.  
        Tell me about you!  
  
        And I don’t know if I’m queer. I’ve had only one boyfriend and it’s Jace, and usually I find boys more attractive (I don’t find them really attractive actually (that’s why I’m questioning) but it’s still higher than how I am attracted to girls. But maybe it comes from the fact I don’t know a lot of women. I’m really lost) I’ll keep you updated. =)  
  
        Best wishes,  
        Clary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: "Idris" and "Hunting wolves" are obviously references to the show but "Hunting wolves" is also a song from a group that I really like, called Caravage. :)


	4. Letter Four

To: Clary Fairchild  
Calle Pequeño León  
03014 Alicante  
Alicante  
Spain  
  
September 23rd 2018, Toronto  
  
        Clary,  
  
        I hope your boyfriend wasn’t too much disappointed about not receiving the letter. Did you tell him actually?  
        Haha, yes (off-topic but I find it very cute how you draw the little smileys everywhere).  
  
        It’s so funny the fact that we are kind of linked already, and we could totally have met one day even without those letters. Is the world small or is this fate? (And thanks for the compliment on my name. Yours is pretty too!)  
  
        I’m glad you told me that. I hope that you will find a good doctor soon! And I hope the city is accessible? I mean if you need a wheelchair and all… Also, I think Simon made friends who are fluent both in Spanish and English, you can ask him for help, he won’t bother. (Or else it’s me who’ll beat his ass… women solidarity!)  
        I struggle to find doctors too but because of transmisia… Love that (irony). (I just noticed you wrote the same ‘joke’, our brains are connected) I actually fear the day when I’ll need to have a complicated treatment. Anyway.  
  
        How long do you stay in Alicante? Simon comes back around May, when he won’t have curses anymore.  
  
        Oh, it seems really interesting! I like music too. Mostly I enjoy musicals like ‘Hamilton’. But I don’t know a lot about painting, I’m sorry. You could teach me maybe? I only know I dislike realistic paintings.  
        And I don’t know these series. Actually, I watch only one show: it’s called “Carmilla”, it’s about lesbians and vampires. You should watch it, I’m sure you’d like! I’ll also watch the ones you told me about.  
        I also read books; they’re mostly related to magic. I don’t really know why but I just love everything related to magic so I’m easily bored when I read books happening in the real world, or about real people.  
  
        I’m looking forward to your answer (doesn’t it sound too much formal?),  
        Maia =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Carmilla" is not something I invented, it exists :D


	5. Letter Five

To: Maia Roberts  
12A Chessboard’s Rd  
Toronto ON M5H 2N2  
Canada  
  
October 13th 2018, Alicante  
  
        Maia,   
  
        I’m sorry for not answering you earlier but I’m really busy with my studies! I’m really interested and I think I made the right decision by coming here, I’m so glad.   
  
        I’ve seen your little smiley next to your name at the end, I’m becoming an influencer. =P  
        And about Jace… I wanted to tell him, but we’re not together anymore. And I don’t really want to talk about it, I think you’ll understand.   
  
        I don’t really believe in fate, but let’s say it was fate!   
        Also, Simon showed me a picture of you, you’re absolutely stunning. He’s lucky to have you!   
  
        I did find a good doctor! Who SPEAKS ENGLISH! Biggest yay!   
        The city is really not accessible… But it’s the same everywhere so I’m – unfortunately – habituated. (We love (or not) ableism.) And I have Simon, as well as other friends I made, called Magnus and Catarina, who help me a lot. (They also help for the language. I can say some useful sentences now! (Because the only Spanish I remembered was about stuff I studied in class, I mean it’s great but I won’t talk about architecture in Spanish on a daily basis.) Like: “hola Maia, me llamo Clary y tengo 19 años. ¿Dónde está el baño?” (it means “hi Maia, my name is Clary and I’m 19. Where are the toilets?” hahaha)) I’m so grateful to have them.   
        I’m sorry you have to go through this… I hope you can find a good doctor as well. But also, I was wondering the meaning of the word “transmisia”? Is it the same as “transphobia”?   
  
        Same but I think it’s in June! I actually don’t remember my schedule and I can’t check it now to be able to tell you.   
  
        I like that musical too! But I don’t know a lot about others. So maybe you could teach me? And I’ll teach you about painting! And same, I like maybe… 2 or 3 realistic paintings. The others… meh. =( My favourite painter is Kandinsky. I love “Yellow-Red-Blue” and “Several circles”. I hope that I can see one of his paintings in real life one day!   
        If you watched them, I hope you liked! As for me, I started “Carmilla” and… Oh. My. God. This is so good, I’m actually shook.   
        And I think I can understand; I love magic too. =)  
  
        Also, I’ve thought a lot about being queer. And… I’m attracted to girls. Talking to you helped a lot for sure. Also “Carmilla”. I might have a crush on the main actresses hahaha. And Simon brought me to the association he frequents. And meeting new people helped. And I… kind of opened my eyes? And realised that I’m definitely attracted to women. Wow. I really wrote it! I’m proud! I just don’t know which word I would like to use to define myself so I just say queer for now. Or maybe I’ll use that word forever. =)  
  
        I’m looking forward to your answer too, ( =P )  
        Clary! =D


	6. Letter Six

To: Clary Fairchild  
Calle Pequeño León  
03014 Alicante  
Alicante  
Spain  
  
October 30th 2018, Toronto  
  
        Hello Clary,  
  
        No problem! I get it, I’m really busy as well. I’m glad that you seem so happy with your studies! The more I’m talking to you, the more I’m thinking about becoming an exchange student. Maybe next year. I think it would be a great experience! Could I ask you questions about it?  
  
        Yes, you definitely have an influence on me about this. xD (← see, hahaha)  
        Oh no, I hope you’re okay? I hope everything is well, I won’t ask questions but if you want to vent, you can in your next letter.  
        And about this topic… I also broke up with Simon. He… I don’t want to talk about it but he had an awful behaviour towards my main trauma. I remember that in a letter, you told me you would beat his ass if he does something wrong… Well, I think he deserves it this time.  
  
        Thanks for the compliments! Simon also showed me a picture of you and you’re stunning as well!  
  
        Yay! Congratulations, I’m happy for you!  
        Oh, it really sucks. You shouldn’t be habituated, I really wish we, as a society, could do better… We need to do better.  
        Hola Clary, los baños están al final del pasillo. (I hope Google Translate didn’t let me down haha because I have no idea of what I’m saying.) And I’m glad you met those friends!  
        About meeting friends, I decided to go to an association for trans people because I thought they could recommend me a doctor (and they did! I can go to the doctor without being scared now yay!). And I met two new friends, they’re called Helen and Bat. They’re the cutest beans! Helen has a girlfriend and we met last week, these two together are the most adorable people (I wasn’t the third wheel, Bat came too). I’m so glad I have trans friends now. It’s so relieving.  
        “Transmisia” means the same as “transphobia” but a phobia is a mental illness, and being oppressive isn’t a mental illness, so it’s better to use the suffix -misia!  
  
        It’s a deal then! Maybe we should do that the day we’ll meet. It would be complicated to show you musicals through letters. I could tell you the titles but I think it would be great to watch them together.  
        I looked up these paintings on google and wow they’re really beautiful! It’s totally the kind of paintings I like too. I think I’ll go to the library to learn more about his work because it’s really great!  
        I started “Idris” but I didn’t go past the first three episodes. But I finished “Hunting wolves”, and I’m absolutely in love with it!  
        Also, I’m glad you like “Carmilla”, it’s the best show ever in my (not really objective) opinion!  
  
        Clary, I am SO PROUD OF YOU! For real. And I’m really moved you told me that. Really, really, really. Accepting that we aren’t het, and/or cis, can be very hard in our society. I’m so proud of you. Take your time to decide which word you’ll keep. You’re not even forced to find another word than “queer”. I don’t think I told you before but I’m bi, but I needed like four or five years to be comfortable with this word. So, you really have all the time in the world, don’t worry about it. :) Aaah I’m really so proud of you, I’m not crying but almost. I’m also so glad you found queer friends in real life. It’s always a great feeling to be with people like us.  
        (And also, which sapphic isn’t attracted to Elise and Natasha?)  
  
        I can’t wait to read your answer,  
        Maia <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: I started to write it before 3b even started and now it's canon that Simon has an awful behaviour with Maia huh


	7. Letter Seven

To: Maia Roberts  
12A Chessboard’s Rd  
Toronto ON M5H 2N2  
Canada  
  
November 17th 2018, Alicante  
  
        Dear Maia,  
  
        Yes of course, just send me your questions!  
  
        You’re so cute. =D  
        Long short story, he made very queermisic comments about me. (I don’t understand. His brother has been out as trans and gay to him for years and he hadn’t any problem. His sister came out as bi recently and same, no problem. But when I told him I liked girls… I don’t know. He just got so angry and I can’t understand. But I’m getting over him now. I’m feeling better. My friends cheered me up!)  
        I did it! I hauled him (Simon) over the coals! Even though I didn’t know what he did, I might have yelled that he should respect you and apologise, I hoped that worked. He thanked me so I hope he understood something.  
        Aw thanks! I’m blushing. =P  
  
        Thank you!  
        Yes, I wish too. There are so much things that are going wrong. :( Also about that (accessibility), the other day in the tramway there was another person in a wheelchair. And we talked a lot, and it’s so agreeable to meet someone like me! She’s called Dot, she’s so adorable, we exchanged numbers in the end.  
        I think it’s “el baño” instead of “los baños” but google got it right!  
        Aw, congratulations to you too! I’m glad for you! And I’m also glad that you met those friends. They seem amazing! You deserve this a lot. =D  
        Thank you for your explanation, I will use it now! Well, I already used it earlier in this letter, I think you noticed, did I do it right?  
  
        Haha, so you already want us to meet? Deal. =P It’s true that Montréal (where I’m from) and Toronto are not really far, it should be easy actually! Also yes, it’s a great idea to watch musicals together. We can plan something when I’ll be back in America!  
        I’m so glad you like him!  
        I can understand why you dislike “Idris”, we’re not a lot to actually like it. I’m on twitter and the fandom is not very large. But we’re very involved in the show. :’) And I’m so happy you enjoyed “Hunting wolves”! I’ve watched a lot of shows and it’s definitely one of my favourites. The story is really captivating.  
        And yes, “Carmilla” is definitely really great. (I finished everything and I also saw the movie!)  
  
        Thank you so much Maia, you’re actually the sweetest. <3 And of course I would tell you in the first ones, you’re a part of my coming out from me to me. (Also, I’ll try to remember that you’re bi! I mean, I wouldn’t want to annoy you by asking again)  
        I’m glad too! I also found out that my friends Magnus and Catarina are both bi. They were talking about it with Simon so I was like “hey, I’m not very straight” and they all were so nice with me! =D So I think none of my friends is a cishet, except maybe some people I know at school. That’s a win!  
        Thanks again, you’re really so nice. I appreciate you so much.  
        (And yes, you’re 100% telling the truth haha.)  
  
        I can’t wait either to read your answer,  
        Clary. <3


	8. Letter Eight

To: Clary Fairchild  
Calle Pequeño León  
03014 Alicante  
Alicante  
Spain  
  
December 4th 2018, Toronto  
  
        Dear Clary,  
  
        I have a lot of them, and I was thinking, maybe we could exchange our phone numbers? It could be easier; we could call each other or send each other texts but, in any case, it would be quicker. If you agree, you can ask Simon for my number, I know he still has it or else write it in your next letter. And if you don’t agree it’s okay, I can understand. <3  
        Oh, I’m the one blushing now! And you’re cute too!  
        Oh no, I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. I understand your break up then… No offence but he seems awful. I’m glad you’re taken good care of by your friends. (And I’m going to teleport myself to yell at him. In this house, we hate queermisics)  
        Clary, I don’t know what you told him, but he called me and apologised for his shitty behaviour. I have to thank you. I was actually shook haha (I think you have a big influence on him), I’m glad he’s not a lost cause. So yes. Thank you so, so, so much. He did apologise but if it wasn’t thanks to you, I’m not sure it would’ve happened. It means so much to me. So much. So, thank you. I don’t know how to properly thank you, these words look like a euphemism compared to how much it’s important. Thank you thank you thank you  
  
        Oh it’s so amazing that you met her, thanks to chance! I’m glad for you.  
        Thank you (again haha =P)!  
        Yep I noticed! You used that suffix rightly! That’s great. =)  
  
        I can’t wait for us to meet then!  
        Yes, “captivating” is a good word to define “Hunting wolves”!  
        Also, I’m so glad you enjoyed “Carmilla”! If you want, the main actresses play together in another movie (not related to the series).  
  
        YOU’RE the sweetest. <3 I’m so glad I could help you. (And don’t worry, you would never annoy me!)  
        Aw, you truly won at life! I don’t know a lot of people at uni but same, most of my friends aren’t cishets.  
        I appreciate you too a lot! <3  
  
        All the best,  
        Maia! 


	9. Letter Nine

To: Maia Roberts  
12A Chessboard’s Rd  
Toronto ON M5H 2N2  
Canada  
  
December 16th 2018, Alicante  
  
        My dear Maia,   
  
        I’m answering you now although I already got your number by Simon and we already discussed by texts and everything. But I don’t know, I wanted a kind of… closure? Or will we still send each other letters? It could be fun even though we have another way to talk! You’ll send me a text about it. =P  
  
        Aw you’re adorable but don’t worry about it, it’s over now. Jace doesn’t deserve your energy. D= And yes, I’m so lucky to have my friends and also you by my side!   
        No need to thank me about it. <3 You’re my friend, it’s normal that I helped you. And Simon is my friend too, so if he does bad things and his friends don’t tell him, well… Anyway, I’m really glad you feel better! And I’m happy that I could help.   
  
        I can’t wait to meet you in “physical life” (if I can say it like this) either!   
        That sounds great, I’ll try to watch it then!   
  
        So, I’m saying you’re the sweetest and you’re saying that I am the sweetest… We can say we’re the sweetest for each other? (I don’t even know if it makes sense. But I like it. =P)   
  
        With love,   
        Clary! =)


	10. Letter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the date hehe

To: Clary Roberts-Fairchild  
The pillow next to mine  
In our beautiful house  
Canada  
  
December 16th 2028, Toronto  
  
        Clary dearest,   
  
        I’ve just found a box in one of our cupboards and in it, there was the letters we were sending to each other ten years ago! We actually started a bit earlier than ten years ago but your last letter was written exactly ten years ago. Funny coincidence!   
  
        I remember everything as if it was yesterday. At first, I was kind of… neutral? about you. I mean, I liked you, but nothing more. But quickly, you became an important part of my life. A very important part. I still remember when you came back in America. I remember our first meeting. I remember how you asked me out on a date (I couldn’t believe it and I was so glad because I would never have done it. I used to be so shy with you) and I remember when we “officially” became girlfriends, a few months later.   
        Ourselves from the past wouldn’t believe that we’re still dating ten years later! Well, we’re not even “dating” anymore actually, since you’re my wife. <3 (Yay a little drawn smiley, like you used to do! Also, I’m still so emotional every time I write the word wife. I love you so much.)   
        I also remember our proposal. The same day, at the same hour, at the same place. (It was thanks to our queer chaoticness.) I remember our wedding. It may be cliché but it was definitely the best day of my life. Or at least one of the best.   
        I remember when we bought our house. I remember our first talk about kids. I remember the adoption papers. I remember how our little Alma entered our lives and how much joy they brought. And how much happiness they still bring.   
  
        I remember when I met Alec, Izzy and Jace (who apologised not even long after our letters. And apologised several times again. And time helped too). And Luke, who is now my family too. I remember when you met Helen, Aline and Bat.   
        I remember how you facetimed Magnus from the Lightwood’s home and how he talked with Alec and how these two are inseparable since then.   
        I remember going to bars with you and Simon. I remember sharing good news about our respective friends or ourselves. I remember making Simon promise he would treat his future partners better than he did with me. (And he did it!)   
  
        I remember everything from our ten years together, Clary. Clarissa. I do love you so much. I don’t regret any second by your side. I don’t regret anything. I love you. I love you.   
  
        I love you.   
  
        I wish us to have many more years together and happy and in love.   
  
        Yours forever,   
        Maia Fairchild-Roberts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this is the end!! It made me so happy to write it :,) i hope the ones who read it enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
